Mia Watanabe
Mia Watanabe is the Blue Bionic Force Power Ranger Biography Maria and Takeru Watanabe wernt your average parents, at age 23 they had a beautiful baby boy called Akio Watanabe, he was all they ever wanted but he died from an unknown virus at age 2. They tried to recreat him by taking some D.N.A and inserting it into a new egg and 9 months later Mia was born. She was the first cloned baby as they called her but the cloning went wrong, Mia grew up like a normal girl would but had the chest of a guy. She never knew why she was different and her parents never told her as she was growing up. When she was 12, she was in a car crash and had her right arm was cut off completely, so her parents used their knowlage to invent a bionic arm for her to use that she could remove and replace at her own will. When she was 13 her parents died while being held hostage in a local shop, they defended their daughter and in turn Mia watched them die infront of her with bullets to the head. She now lives with her Uncle Rj who never lets het look in the files of her parents study fearing that she will find out about how she was made and why she was different. Because of her abnormalities Mia usually didnt go swimming in public, she ket to the private pool her and her uncle owned as her bionic arm was waterproom so she could swim allday, but because she had the chest of a guy, she opted to swim in a pait of guys swimming shorts as it was easier for her and she felt like it was right. Mia is usually quiet and misanthropic because she's different, she has a hard time making friends and now she just dosent want friends because no one likes her. Appearance/personality Mia has long black hair and chocolate brown eyes with pale pink lips and a nice face, she wears a pair of black glasses. She stands at 6'4 and is 150lbs her bionic arm is the same shade of skin that her actual skin is so no one would ask questions about it. When not in her uniform, Mia wers a pair of loose fitting blue jeans with a cyan coloured shirt and black combat boots. When she's training she wear a pair of black shorts and a white vest. When swimming Mia wears a pair of blue swimming shorts. Weapon/zord Since being from Japan and sticking with her culture, Mia has a bladed bo staff that she uses to defeat the enemy's. She has an animal zord that is based off a tiger and a vehicle zord that is an SUV. Hobbies Mia had taken on her love of science and computers from her parents and when she was made the blue ranger she decided to make tech, secretly in her own lab at her house she began to make a special project called B.L.U.E which stands for Batalizer Lazer Ultra Effective. The other rangers want to know what it is but she wont tell them Category:Characters